The purpose of the Surgical Core will be provide the personnel, expertise, facilities, equipment, and supplies required to perform all of the surgery and care procedures to be used in projects of this proposal. The procedures that will be performed are producing contusion, excitotoxic, demyelinating, and laceration types of lumbar, thoracic, and cervical spinal cord injuries in the adult rat and caring for the injured rats. Other procedures that will be performed will be cell transplantation, peripheral nerve grafting, injection, neurotrophin infusion, in vivo adenoviral- mediated neurotrophin transfer, neuroanatomical tracing, and perfusion fixation.